Azik Eggers/History
Volume 1: Clown Azik Eggers was first mentioned when Klein Moretti examined the journal belonging to the original owner of his current body. Azik argued with Professor Cohen about the inevitability of the Age of Steam. He was of the opinion that it was a coincidence, and if not for Emperor Roselle, the Northern Continent would still be swinging swords like the Southern Continent. A few days later, when Klein went to Tingen University to cancel his interview, Azik and Professor Cohen were present to attend an academic conference. After discussing the deaths of Welch and Naya, Azik mentioned that the name Antigonus rings a bell, yet he cannot remember why. After Professor Cohen denied having any impression of it, Azik concluded that perhaps he remembered wrong. Before leaving for the academic conference, they agreed to write to Klein if they discovered anything related to the Antigonus Family and the Fourth Epoch. Two months later, when Klein returned to Khoy University to read the book ‘Research of the Hornacis Main Peak’s Relics’, Azik was responsible for supervising him. Mr. Azik pointed out the disharmony in Klein's fateVol 1, Ch. 98 after claiming to have dabbled in divination during his time at Backlund University. He asked has Klein encountered any strange coincidences in the past two months, to which Klein admitted three. Azik quoted Emperor Roselle in saying that ‘Thrice is when one should consider what internal factors are influencing those coincidences’. His observations led Klein to the discovery that there was a mastermind behind the events in Tingen City. Azik later admitted that he possesses supernatural powerVol. 1, Ch. 112. He told Klein, he woke up in Backlund and discovered that he had forgotten all about the past. He asked Klein to help him find his past. Klein found a clue to Azik's past in Lamud Town. It's revealed that Azik once is the first Baron Lamud. Azik recalled minor things when he saw the headless skeleton in the coffin. He said that was his son and he senses the power that made Klein's fate disharmonious. Azik decided to continue to investigate and search for a person who took his son's skull. Azik decided to go to Backlund in search of his lost memories. He gave his Messager Summoning Copper Whistle to Klein, so they can communicate with each other via letter. When he received Klein's letter about Megose, he couldn’t rush back in such short notice, hence he was ten minutes late after Klein killed by Ince Zangwill. Volume 2: Faceless Azik went back to Backlund. He has been secretly observing the people from MI9 and the royal family to confirm Ince Zangwill’s whereabouts. So he got bounty by MI9. He happens to wander around the Red Rose Manor's area when Klein was in danger by Sealed Artifact 0-08 and rescues Klein from the meteorite fell in time. They escaped through the spirit world, landing in the ancient underground ruin near Backlund and confront Ince Zangwill. Azik let Klein escape, while he fights against Ince Zangwill and an Imperative Mage. Unfortunately, the situation got out of control, and Ince Zangwill and his friend manage to escape successfully. Later Azik gave the Creeping Hunger to Klein before continue his journey to awakening more memories. Volume 3: Traveler In his journey of awakening more of his memories, he still replies to the letter that Klein sent. Attached to the letter, he returns the Black Emperor card he borrowed from Klein. He remembers that at least at some point in time in the past, he participated in the War of the Four Emperors, but the exact details are still blurry. He concludes that it might be because of some form of injury from back then, that causes him to lose memories and died over and over again, like the characteristic of sequence 4 Undying. After Klein failed raid against Admiral Ailment Tracy, this time Klein went back with him to recover the ancient chronicles related to Death. There, he met with his old acquaintance, the former Demoness of Despair back then 1300 years ago at the Pale Era, and now Demoness of Unaging Katarina Pelle. From her, he knew they once cooperate to fight against Saints and Angels of the Church of the Evernight Goddess, and once he was the Balam Empire's Death Consul. When traversing the spirit world with Klein in the way back from the Black Death, he suddenly felt the call of his bloodline and stopped in front of a broken tombstone. He recalled that in one of his lives, it should be the tomb of his daughter, and she has been dead for 926 years. When he parted ways with Klein, he suddenly asks if Klein is afraid that he would become an evil person like Demoness after fully recovering his memories. It should be noted that Azik too felt very worried, but he had a greater desire to discover more about himself. Later, after Klein blew up the Copper Whistle that belongs to the Numinous Episcopate member that participates in the Artificial Death project, Azik came to rescue Klein and cleanse him out from Death influences. Then they quickly shuttle through the spirit world to the safer area. Volume 4: Undying In the letter that Klein receives, Azik said that he's rather late in giving a reply because he needs some time to digest the previous experiences and going through slumber to recover more of his memories. He later visits Klein to re-seal the enhanced Creeping Hunger and recover the rumored Death's Ring held by Admiral Hell, Ludwell. After recovering the Death's Ring, he and Klein went to the ruins beneath the Berserk Sea, which speculated by Klein as the legacy of the Death. Inside the ruins, he saw a huge illusory winged snake with a human face, his own face, lay there. From the sudden memory rush that hit him, he quickly understood that it was him himself. The winged snake is another Azik Eggers. It was all stems from the secret attempt made by Death before he fell. The Death Salinger has foreseen his own ending, secretly pulled Azik's soul out of his body and divided it into two half. The first half was fused with the Uniqueness of the Death pathway and became the main subject of the "Artificial Death" plans, which was started and operated by Numinous Episcopate. The second half of Azik's soul was fused with a golden, bird-shaped ornament and returned to Azik's body. Due to the fact that Azik's soul isn't complete, he has repeatedly lost his memories every couple of decades. According to the Death's plan, when two parts of Azik soul have fused together again, Death Salinger shall revive from Azik's body. That is exactly the moment that he realized the soul-merging ritual to revive the late Death has begun. At the last moment before the soul-merging process was complete, the Evernight Goddess, who descend by using the Angel of Secret as her Vessel, came to his rescue. She offered him three choices. First, let the late Death Salinger revive from his body. Second, she will help him take out the late Death authorities within his soul, then merge his soul together, but at the cost of renouncing all of his memories and be reborn again as the previous cold and merciless Balam Empire's Death Consul. Third, is to leave everything behind, stuck at the current sequence and can never promotes higher, would still be dead over and over again and repeating his own experiences of searching for his own memories, but still keeping his current life memories. Azik chooses the Third option, to keep the current memories and live with an incomplete soul. When Klein asked that how can he live with incomplete soul forever, he said that at least the current state is not that bad. He would still be the same as before, foreseeing his own death, arranging everything for his next life, forgetting everything, resurrect and wake up, and then starting to look for his own past again. At last, compared to the past, there is still someone who knows a lot about himself. And even if he forgets about it, he should be able to recall it again when he saw Klein's letter. Then he added something in the end, that going into slumber, is not something bad. At least he can dream, accompanying his wife basking in the sun, and guiding his little spoiled child to learn about the sword. Then he left Klein and went into slumber. From Pallez Zoroast and Admiral of Stars Cattleya, it was known that Death Consul is the name of the sequence 2 Death Pathway and the title of the crowned emperor of the Balam Empire. Category:Azik Eggers Category:History